Moonlight
by blueraven93
Summary: My funny virsion of Twilight. After moving away from home,Sally soon falls for a certain blue hedgehog. However he always acts strange towards her. Sally is willing to do anything to be his.
1. Chapter 1 A new sad & pathetic beginning

Chapter.1 A new (sad & also pathetic) beginning

Sally Acorn looked out the car window,she felt almost depressed from seeing ass the green moldy stuff out there. She had always enjoyed living with her mom in California. But now she had decided to move in with her dad,Max. She just couldn't take it anymore. I mean ever since her mom started screwing her new boyfriend Bob,she couldn't sleep,eat or have any friends over,because the only thing she would hear where the strange noises coming from their room. But even though she didn't like Bob,she still felt bad as the airport while she was saying good-bye to her mother

*Flashback*

"No Sally don't go!" Her mother Alicia had yelled.

"It's ok mom,I know that you'll miss me but-"

"Forget that!" Her mother interrupted "Whose gonna pay the bills once you're gone!"

Sally sighed. Her mom will just never change.

"Anyways,I left hummus in the freezer. It should last about two months."

"Mmm,hummus." Her mother smiled.

Just then they announced Sally's plane was leaving.

"Well bye mom I'll call you." She said.

"Ok bye honey. I'm gonna miss you,now I'm actually gonna have to do housework." Her mom whined.

And with that said,Sally climbed on the plane.

*End flashback*

And now she was in the car with her dad trying to make small talk.

"You've grown up ever since I last saw you,now you can actually use the restroom on your own and man am I glad."

"Dad." She said in a whiny voice. She couldn't believe her dad was telling her this.

"Sorry. Just trying to make a joke,but I do have some rules. Rule number one,No sex,now if you do it for money that's a different story,but even then you have to share half with me. Rule number two ,Mmm I don't have rule number two,so that means there is only one rule."

Finally they got to Max's house. She climbed out and grabbed her bag.

"Your room is upstairs. First door on the left." He said taking some of her suitcases.

"Thanks dad." She replied.

"No problem." He said. "Also nothing changed. Your room is exactly the way you left it."

She opened the door and found...a pink nursery.

"What the hell?" She said.

"I know,isn't it beautiful? Although you might have to do without the crib,after all you're not my little girl anymore."

Just then a red truck pulled over.

"Whose that?"

"Oh you don't remember them? Oh well it doesn't matter. Come on though so you can see your new set of wheels." He said with a grin of satisfaction showing on his face.

'Oh my God' She thought excitedly 'He got me a car!'

She looked out the window Max was already outside talking to Black Doom and Shadow. She ran outside,opened the door and...the smile quickly left her face.

"So Sally,you like it? You can take it to school." Max said cheerfully.

"Dad I'm not taking this to school."

"Why not?" He replied confused.

"It's got a nice paint job,strong tires,leather seat-"

"Dad it's a bicycle." She interrupted. He held his arms out,obviously going for a hug.

"Your welcome." He said smileing.

"No thanks."She replied avoiding his arms and walking over to Shadow.

"Hey I'm Sally." She said.

"I'm Shadow." He replied,leaning on the car,listening to his iPod.

"So..." She said looking for small conversation."So do you go to my school?"

"No." He replied not looking at her.

"I used to,but I got kicked out." He said dully.

"For what?"

"Umm fighting,talking back,and murdering attempt against a teacher." He smiled at the thought.

"That sucker didn't even see it coming."

"Ok,so-"

"Shadow!" Black Doom yelled. "Lets go."

He turned off his iPod and murmured a quick

"Bye." before getting in the car and driving away,running over a dog.

At first she thought it was an accident until be backed up again,and she heard Black Doom laugh and yell

"Ha,Ha,Ha! That's my son!"

The next morning,she woke up early and got ready for school. She walked over to her bike when she noticed that Max's car was still parked in the driveway. She smiled,put her bike back and walked towards the car. She was planning on hot wiring it but she didn't have to,that idiot left his keys stuck to the ignition.

By lunchtime,she had made four friends. A cat named Jessica,a lemur named Michael,a lizard named Gieico (A/N:Yes,he's the insurance dude from commercials.) and a bookworm named Erica,no seriously she was an actual worm. So anyways Sally was quietly eating her lunch listening to Gieico blab about some kind of insurance whenever she saw...them,right beside a group of pale skin,beautiful people. She couldn't believe it,they were Mario and Luigi!

Wait,she took a closer look at them,they weren't Mario and Luigi,they were just short people with really weird hats. So instead she focused her attention to the group of pale skin people. There was a red echidna,with his arm around a white bat,a two-tailed fox and a plant girl,but Sally wasn't paying attention to them. All of her attention was focused on the blue hedgehog sitting with them. She tapped Jessica in the arm to garb her attention and then in a hushed whisper,she asked

"Who are they?"

She looked in the direction she was pointing and said

"Umm,Mariano and Luis,total Mario wannabes-"

"No,not them." Sally interrupted. "The hotties with the constipated face." She said.

"Oh." Jessica said with an understanding look on her face.

"Those are the Hullens."

Sally looked back at the hedgehog to see he was starring at her with an expression of horror on his face. She wondered why,so she looked behind her and saw a pink hedgehog waving at him ferociously

"Sonikku!" The girl called.

'Poor guy.' Sally thought.

She looked back at him and saw him running out the door with the pink girl trailing behind him with a hammer in her hands.

Sally walked into her next class Biology. Ugh! She hated the class. She could just picture all the boring days she would spend in that classroom,the agonizing pain as the minutes go by slo-

'Well hello!' She noticed that the blue hedgehog,Sonic,that's what Jessica said his name was,was sitting alone at the lab table.

There were two chairs left,one with Sonic,and one in an abandon table. She kicked the chair in the abandoned table really hard and it broke,she kicked it one more time just to make sure.

'*sigh* Looks like there's no other option but to sit next to the blue haired hottie.'

But she was doing it for education

'Cuz I'm all about the learning.' She thought.

Sally walked over to the table passing in front of a fan in the process. The air from the fan traveled to where Sonic was sitting. He had his hands covering his nose in a flash,like if he had smelled something terrible. Pretty soon not only was he covering his nose,but he was gagging.

'Well how rude!' She thought. 'I actually showered this morning.'

She turned her attention to him,not moving away from the fan. Now he was pounding his chest with his fists,making gagging noises. She sat down next to him,he had his hand up in the air as if reaching for something (in the whole "I see the light!" process) and he was wheezing. He sounded like a person having an asthma attack.

"Hi,I'm Sally." She said cheerfully.

Sonic turned to look at her with big red,irritating ,watery eyes. He kept wheezing all this time. Just then,the teacher walked in,he was a fat weasel named Mr. Ridley.

"Hello class." He said cheerily. "I am your Biology teacher Mr. Ridley."

He turned to look at the person making the wheezing sound.

"Mr. Hullen."He said "Do you need to go see the nurse?" He asked.

"No sir." Sonic replied through gritted teeth.

"Ok then let's begin."

Sally soon found out, Mr. Ridley was a science nerd. He liked to make really stupid science jokes no one would understand,and then go into hyena mode and crack up. They all watched as he laughed,snorted,slapped his leg,and banged his head against his desk. After the 92th periodic table joke,the bell finally rang.

"Your dismissed." He said wiping tears away.

And as she gathered her books,Sally saw a big blue blur leave the room immediately. Sally looked at her schedule and saw that she had gym next. Ugh she hated gym even more than biology for one simple reason...she was a klutz. Suddenly she knew exactly what to do! She walked to the office and was surprised to see Sonic there. The secretary told him

"I'm sorry,Mr. Hullen. But you can't change Biology classes." She announced.

"Come on,please." He begged. "Look I'm begging you. That Mr. Ridley guy is a frea-" He never finished his sentence because just then he saw Sally walk in.

"Never mind." He told the secretary and walked away.

The secretary turned to look at her.

"Yes,sweetie. Do you need something?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes." Sally said pulling out her schedule "I have gym next,problem is I have a strange and serious condition,so umm I'm gonna be paralyzed for the next hour." Sally said,she knew it wouldn't work but it was worth a shot

"Ok sweetie. In that case,why don't you just go sit in your car."

Sally stared at her before smiling and sweetly saying

"K!" Skipping to her car.


	2. Chapter 2 You may call me Sonic

Chapter 2. You may call me Sonic

As Sally drove home,she wondered why Sonic was acting so weird. Oh well. Getting home,Sally noticed her dad was gone and there was nothing to eat. She decided to cook something before getting started on her homework. When her dad got home,Sally had cooked an entire meal for eight people. She had made mashed potatoes,gravy,a ham,biscuits and some apple pie.

"Mmm." Her father said walking in. "What smells so good?" He asked.

"Dinner." She answered.

"Well." Her dad said. "As much as I appreciate it,if you were hungry you could have ordered a pizza. I mean you don't have to cook for me." He said kindly.

Sally starred at him blankly before busting out laughing.

"Oh it's not for you,it's for me."

At first her dad thought she was just kidding until she served all the food on one plate and started eating.

"Wait a minute." Her father said. "What am I suppose to eat?"

Sally sighed and stood up and in five minutes she had her father's meal ready.

"Here." She said handing him some macaroni in a box.

"But,I want some of what your eating." He whined.

"Oh my god! How can you be so selfish! So I'm suppose to go around starving just because of your selfishness!" She yelled.

Her father just starred at her,he was so confused. He decided to just eat his dinner,anything just so that Sally would stop yelling. The next morning Sally was so confused,Sonic hadn't shown up to school that day,

'oh well' She thought. 'I'm sure he'll be here tomorrow.'

She walked in biology class expecting to see a handsome blue hedgehog but...no he wasn't there. Or the day afterwards or the day afterwards. A whole week passed before Sonic actually showed up. When he did,she immediately sat down.

"Hey,I'm Sally." She mumbled not wanting to start a whole conversation because Sonic would probably just ignore her,but instead he answered in a polite voice.

"Hello,I am a dark ancient blood drinking creature of the night with superhuman abilities,that wants to rip your throat open and drink your blood. But you may call me Sonic."

'Oh my god.' She thought. '...he's actually speaking to me! XD'

Just then Mr. Ridley walked in making some HORRIBLE joke about the speed of light. He started laughing again but got very serious whenever no one laughed with him.

"Anyways,we are making a project and the person sitting next to you will be your partner. You have to make a presentation about something that you have learned so far in this class." He said. "Meanwhile I will sit here and go to my ex wife's profile until I figure out what she's been up to and any other private subject about her life."

Someone on the back raised their hand and said "Umm,isn't that stalking sir?"

"Quiet!" He yelled.

Everyone immediately began to work.

"So" Sonic said. "Looks like I'm stuck with you."

"Ignoring that rude comment." Sally said "How about we make our project based on osmo-wait a minute! Are you checking your Facebook?"

"Yeah." Sonic answered "And I just got a friend request from someone named 'Pink rose 93'. Wonder who that could be." He said smiling.

"Aha!" Mr. Ridley yelled in front of the computer. "I knew there was someone else!" He yelled. "That lying little who-" Guess he remembered he was in school because he stopped himself before the R.E came out.

*RING*

"Your dismissed." He said indifferently.

* * *

><p>That night Sally dreamed about Sonic for the first time,it didn't surprise her since she often dreamed about people that she had recently met or would like to meet. But she WAS a little scared when Barnie showed up and threatened to shoot little kids for not singing along to the theme song. When she woke up,she couldn't go back to sleep so instead she spent all night thinking about Sonic and wondering what her dream meant.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 The Pack

Chapter 3. The Pack

*This chapter is all about Shadow dealing with his new life*

Shadow slammed the door as hard as he possibly could and then punched the wall. He was so mad! He couldn't help it,he just had so much anger bottled up inside,that he couldn't hold it in any longer. He started shaking with fury,and he could feel his claws coming out. He went through the painful procedure. He felt his anger rise up and then he launched. Shadow didn't know what he was attacking but he just continued to bite and attack the pray between his teeth. Just then Black Doom came in.

"Shadow! No! No! No!" He yelled,taking the object from his lips.

Shadow turned back to his normal form,and turned to face Black Doom's angry stare.

"That's the sixth pair of shoes this week!" He yelled. "Not to mention what you've done to the couch and TV! Now I'm gonna have to go to Max's stupid house and pretend to be his friend and care about what he has to say,just so I can watch the game!" He said angrily.

*now you know why Billy always goes to Charlie's house*

"I'm sorry dad." Shadow said not really meaning it.

"No! I've heard enough! You're going to obedience school!"

"Dad there is no way I'm going to obedience school. Those are for dogs and troubled werewolves." Shadow said.

"Nonsense! You shall attend at once. I will go sign you up right now!" Black Doom yelled.

"No dad! Get back here!" But it was too late,Black Doom had already left.

Shadow decided to go for a run in the forest to try to calm down and not rip his father's throat out once he saw him. He changed into his werewolf form and started running. On the way back,he jumped a girl wearing a red hoodie carrying a basket of treats,he smiled with satisfaction as he bit into a cookie. Shadow got back home and listened to music until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning he heard Black Doom yelling.<p>

"Shadow! Wake up! You have to go to school!"

Shadow walked into the kitchen.

"But it's Saturday!"

"I know." Black Doom said. "But you're going to O.S. If you don't go,I'll take away your motorcycle."

"Fine,do it I don't care." Shadow challenged.

"And your phone!" Black Doom yelled.

"That's fine with me."

"Oh really?" Black Doom said smirking. "I'll take away your chew toys."

The smirk immediately left Shadow's face.

"I'm on my way." He mumbled,cursing the whole way.

He made his way to the front desk and the secretary smiled at him and said

"Hello,how can I help you?"

"I need classes." Shadow said.

"Ok. Where's your dog?" She asked.

"I AM the dog." Shadow mumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie,your at the wrong place,this is doggy obedience school. Werewolf obedience school is right across the street."

Shadow made his way to W.O.S. He walked in and was greeted by three werewolves.

"Is this werewolf obedience school?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." The biggest one replied. "Please take a seat,now all of you are here because you can't control your anger. I will teach you how to control your anger. Now don't think of this as a school you were all forced to attend,think of this as a pack,a brotherhood,a friendship that cannot be brok-"

"Yo! What's up Samantha!" Someone passing by interrupted.

"I told you to call me Sam from now on!" He yelled.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Your name's Samantha?" He asked.

"Ok,my parents were expecting a girl." He said.

"Ok,wow and I thought my life was horrible." Shadow said.

"Quiet!" Samantha,I mean 'Sam' XD yelled. "Just never speak of it!"

"Now sit down next to quilt." Sam ordered.

Shadow followed his instructions and sat down next to a blue and green hedgehog.

"Hey,I'm Shadow." He said.

"Frederick." Quilt said.

"I thought your name was Quilt." He said.

"Oh no that's just my nickname." Quilt said.

"Why do they call you that?" Shadow asked.

"Because I have a special quilt that I can't live without." Quilt explained.

"Don't you mean you HAD a quilt?" Shadow asked.

"Nope." He replied and settled his attention on Sam.

"Now I want you to change into your were forms."

They did as they were told.

'I can't wait to go home and wrap myself in my quilt.' Quilt thought.

'What the hell Quilt?' Paul,another of the were's thought.

'Who's there!' Quilt yelled alarmed.

'Oh yeah.' Sam thought. 'That's another thing,since we are a pack,now we can read each other's minds while we're in our were forms.' He explained.

'Eww Paul! You're a perv! And that's my fiance you're talking about!' Sam complained.

'Oh don't be so dramatic Samantha.' Paul said.

'My name is Sam!' He yelled.

'Guys please stop fighting.' Quilt begged.

'Shut up Blankie!' Paul snapped.

'It's Quilt!' Quilt argued.

Pretty soon there were three werewolves attacking each other. Shadow turned back into his normal form.

"Idiots." He murmured before walking away.

He went back home and spent his Saturday morning sleeping.

* * *

><p>*Thanks for reading. Please Review and tell me what you think :) next chapter coming up soon*<p>

_**Oh and for those of you who may know my friend 'Moonshine92',ask her about her new expected baby. I dare you! =D**_

_**Congratulations Moonshine92! =)**_


	4. Chapter 4 Crunchy death

Chapter death

Sally heard noises coming from downstairs. She went to the living room and found Black Doom sitting in the couch,looking bored out of his mind.

"Really? You don't say!" Black Doom said.

"I know,can you believe them?" Max asked.

"No I cannot." Black Doom replied,but really he was thinking

'Oh god! Someone please shoot me now!'

"Hey Sally!" Black Doom finally said.

"Hi." She replied. "Umm did Shadow come too?" She asked.

"No,he's at obedience school."

"Oh you guys have a dog?"

"No."

Sally grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"Hey,where are you going?" Max asked.

"Oh,I'm just going to Lapull with some friends." She said.

"Well be careful. Apparently there's been some wolves running around the resort."

"How do you know?" Black Doom asked.

"Because,someone went to the station. Apparently a wolf attacked her." Max explained.

"Really? Who?" Black Doom asked with sudden interest.

"I don't know,she was some blonde chic with a red hoodie." Max answered.

"I'll be careful Dad." Sally said walking out,or at least meaning to since that idiot forgot the door was still closed and she ran right into it. "Starting now."

* * *

><p>She was sitting on a log at the beach with her friends and some other girl named Lauren,who clearly hated her. They had barely started a fire whenever four people walked by,one of them was Shadow,and he looked as if he would rather eat dirt than to be with them.<p>

"Hey Shadow." Sally called.

He turned to look at her,surprised to see her there.

"Hey Sally. What are you doing here?"

The guys walking with Shadow stopped to glare at Sally.

"Who is she?" One of them (Paul) asked.

"A friend."

They all gasped in astonishment as if they couldn't believe their eyes until finally one of them said

"You have friends?"

Shadow looked as if he was going to punch him,but instead he walked away in the opposite direction. Sally ran after him.

"Who were they?" She asked once they were far enough.

"Some idiots I'm stuck with." He murmured.

Sally immediately though about her father.

"Yeah,I know the feeling." She said.

"Hey have you ever heard any of the stories about our people?" He asked.

"No."

"Would you like to hear one?"

Sally nodded enthusiastically.

"Well-"

"Wait!" Sally interrupted,she reached into her bag and pulled out a juice box. "Okay go."

Shadow sighed.

"All right. It is said that our ancestors came from a very powerful type of canine."

"You mean like a Schnauzer?" Sally asked.

"Not quite. It is said we came from wolves."

Sally's eyes widened as she took a sip from her juice box.

"Wolves?"

"Werewolves to be exact. Werewolves are believed to be the protectors of mankind." He continued.

"So...you guys protect humans from anything harmful?" She asked.

"Not EVERYTHING. We have a specific enemy. Your people call them:vampires."

"So your people don't like vampires because they threatened humans?" She asked.

"Well that,but mainly because many moons ago,our ancestors wanted to prove that they were way better than vampires." Shadow said.

"So they had a horrible war among the two nations that could only end in complete destruction?" Sally asked.

"No,you watch way too much Twilight movies. They challenged the vampires to a poker game,and they TOTALLY cheated!"

All excitement left Sally's face.

"Wow,you don't say!" She said sarcastically. "Maybe we should head back,it's getting dark."

*And that is the true reason of why there's rivalry among werewolves and vampires.* ;)

* * *

><p>"Sonic quit being stupid! We need to work on our science project!" Sally yelled "And why is there red stuff on your face?"<p>

*Flashback*

Sonic was so thirsty he HAD to find blood somewhere. He saw a squirrel eating a nut. Not as filling as a mountain lion,but it would have to do. He grabbed the squirrel,took the nut and put it in his mouth. It wasn't enough. He looked at the squirrel

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

He bit it's neck and devoured it in one quick swallow.

*End flashback*

"I ate a jelly doughnut." He said.

"Well you need to help me with our project,I can't do all of the work by myself."

"Relax,don't be such a nerd." He said.

"I AM NOT a nerd." She yelled.

"Well you act like it."

"Well you act like an assho-" *RING*

"You're dismissed." Mr. Ridley said.

Sally walked out of the building super mad.

'Who the hell does he think he is?'

"Sally watch out!" He yelled.

But it was too late. The truck was speeding too quickly and she wouldn't be able to move out of the way fast enough. Her whole life passed before her eyes,and let me tell you,it was pretty sad. She really needed to get out more. She always knew she was going to die someday,but she never thought it would be so soon and she really never thought that she was going to die this way;hit by a taco truck. The taco truck was only seconds away,still playing it's cheery,happy music. Sally closed her eyes and waited for the end,but instead she felt two strong arms push her out of the way. She opened her eyes to see Sonic there. Sally opened her mouth to speak but before she could,Sonic was gone.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they almost ran over you." Max said angrily.<p>

"Dad its okay." Sally began.

"No it's not! I mean if you are almost going to kill someone,you have to do it right! Idiots! How hard is it to run over a girl anyways?"

Sally just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh by the way,this is for you." Max said handing her a small piece of paper. "The guy said he would give us a coupon if we didn't press charges. It was such a good deal,I just couldn't resist!"

"Buy two dozen tacos,get your third dozen at 10% off." Sally read.

"Pretty good hu?" Max asked.

"Pretty good? That guy almost ran over me!" Sally yelled.

"But no one got hurt." Max argued.

"He broke my leg!" Sally yelled.

"Well you survived didn't you? Now if you'll excuse me" Max said grabbing the coupon. "I'm gonna go buy some tacos."

* * *

><p>That night Sally couldn't sleep. She dreamed of Sonic,glittering in the sun and then a big wolf that had black and red fur. She woke up thinking about what Shadow told her,about the vampire and werewolf stories. She turned on the computer but her internet was working slow. While she waited,she ate some cereal,washed the dishes,robbed a bank and by the time she got back,she had internet. She typed in 'vampire' and a bunch of options popped up: vampire movies of 1949,Dracula,Blade,Count chocula,vampire Wikipedia,Robert Pattinson and a small box that said 'click here to see more'. She clicked on vampire Wikipedia and started reading.<p>

* * *

><p>*Well that's the end of chapter 4. Hope you guys liked it. Please Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter coming up.*<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Rip offs and unvalid coupons

Ch.5 Rip offs and unvalid coupons

Sally was in biology class starring at her notes while Mr. Ridley explained to the class what they were about to do.

"My niece has been in a mysterious accident,she tripped and fell off a three story building,landing on the car's windshield of the man my ex-wife is currently dating. That slut!" He said clenching his fist,he must have noticed everyone starring because he said in a nonchalantly cheerful voice "So she needs a blood transfusion. So I'm gonna need some of your blood. Those of you who aren't A positive can sit back and relax,but I must know your blood type first. Now,I want you to cautiously prick your finger with one of these Korean knifes from my kitchen,like so."

He demonstrated,grabbing hold of Mike's hand and cutting off a bit of his finger. There was blood gushing and spurting out,landing on Mr. Ridley's lab coat and several students. Sally immediately felt nauseous.

"Sally,are you okay?" Jessica asked,noticing how pale she looked.

"Sally,maybe you should go to the nurse's office." Mr. Ridley suggested. "Because I really don't want anyone to press charges against me for causing a student to die of lack of blood,again." He said. "Mike can you please take her to the nurse?"

Mike didn't respond,he was still crouched on the floor holding his hand and screaming in pain as blood gushed and poured down his finger.

"C'mon." Mr. Ridley clapped twice. "Get up,don't be lazy! Take her to the nurse."

Mike walked up to Sally,she was having trouble keeping her balance,she leaned on Mike's shoulder,who was obviously still in pain. He put his arm around her waist to keep her from collapsing.

"Whoa! Watch it!" Sally snapped,gesturing towards her sweater. "This is cashmere!"

They walked towards the nurse's office,but halfway there Mike passed out from extreme blood loss. Sally continued making her way to the nurse's office,stumbling more than twice. She was about to collapse when she felt two strong hands on her waist before she hit the ground. Sally was surprised to see who had come to her rescue considering he had been avoiding her ever since the taco truck incident. Sally had tried to tell everyone that Sonic saved her from a taco truck,but they didn't seem too impressed. So she started telling them that he had saved her from a monster truck from the future who blasted taco shells with the power to kill people,but they didn't seem to care either. Although Sonic did looked annoyed at her for telling everyone that,but that couldn't be the reason he was mad.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked.

Sally could only nod.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should take you to the nurse." He offered,carrying her piggy-back-ride style. "Oh man,you're heavy." He said struggling to maintain his balance. "Have you ever considered joining a gym or something?" He asked,moving one foot in front of the other.

'Well how rude.' Sally thought,last she remembered she only weighted eight pounds,eleven ounces.

So what if she hadn't gotten weighted in awhile? Meanwhile Sonic continued to struggle.

"Are you okay Sonic? Maybe I should carry you to the nurse's office." She suggested.

Several minutes later they finally made it. The nurse took one look at Sally "I'm sorry,I'm a school nurse. I don't deal with brain damage."

"That's not it,she got sick during biology class." Sonic explained.

"Oh well,I'll see what I can do."

Meanwhile…

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't accept my coupon!" Max said angrily.<p>

"It expired,five months ago." The taco man answered back.

"But you gave it to me yesterday!"

"Hey don't blame this on me!" The taco man snapped.

"You idiotic moron! I want my tacos!" Max said angrily.

"Hey,watch your language! Or I'll press charges for verbal abuse!"

Max looked at him in disbelief. "But I was going to press charges on you for almost running over my daughter!"

"Yeah,and I'm really sorry about that,next time I'll hit her for sure."

* * *

><p>Later that day Sally,Jessica and another girl named Angel were at the mall shopping for prom dresses. Sally had no interest of going shopping,but she did not want to spend another Friday night listening to her dad scream and cry about being a pathetic loser,all the way from his room. That's the only reason she had agreed into going with them. Although she hated to admit it,Sally could not stop thinking about Sonic. She wanted to ask Jessica about him,but decided not to considering the way Jessica would react,so Sally decided to ask Angel instead since she was really sweet and quiet.<p>

"Angel?" Sally began nervously.

"Yes?" Angel answered,waiting patiently for Sally's comment.

Sally wanted to ask her,but she chickened out at the last minute. So Sally decided to ask her the second most common question friends ask each other.

"Do you ever worry that maybe you have less white blood cells in your body than your other friends? I mean sure your immune system is fine now,but what about in a couple of years,when you don't have enough?"

"Umm I don't know,Sally. I guess I'll have to think about it for about six years or so,and then get back to you on that."

"Okay,so where are we going next? Cause I need a new videogame." Sally said.

"We are going to go look for shoes and accessories." Jessica said.

"But they don't sell videogames there." Sally complained.

"Fine,we'll spit up." Jessica suggested. "Angel and I will keep shopping for dresses in the bright,large populated mall. While you walk all over town by yourself near dimly lit dark alleys."

"Okay,sounds good!" Sally said cheerfully,walking away from Jessica and Angel,and out of the mall.

Several minutes later,she walked into a videogame store. An old man walked up to her. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Umm do you have any videogames like Mortal Diva or Combat Princess?" She asked.

"Umm no,but we do have Magical Pony Revolution." He said pointing to an aisle.

"Okay thanks." Sally said walking up to it.

She saw several videogames like Mortal Combat,Call of Duty,Zelda,Sonic Generations,and Strip Strip Revolution:With a sensory pole now included!

Finally she just decided to get an EA Sports game. She made her way back to the mall,after paying for her game. Since it was already dark,she thought it made perfect sense to take a shortcut through an abandoned,dark alley. She began walking but stopped when she heard footsteps right behind her. She continued walking and she continued hearing the footsteps. Sally fastened her pace,but so did the footsteps. Sally was starting to feel freaked out so she started running. She continued to hear the footsteps,so she took a left turn down an alley just to find out she was blocked. Sally saw a shadowy figure standing right in front of her. She opened her mouth to scream,but the shadowy figure spoke before she could.

"Will you stop running? You're killing me!" He said panting.

The shadowy figure made his way towards her,only to reveal the guy from the videogame store. "You forgot this." He said handing her the videogame. Just then a blue blur crashed from the roof,landing on the videogame man. Sonic punched the guy right in the face. The guy screamed in pain as blood gushed out of his nose. Sonic picked him up by the collar on his jacket,and pinned him against the wall.

"Get out of here,before I do something I will regret later on." Sonic said releasing his hold on him.

The man looked frightened,he ran away as fast as he could,before Sonic yelled after him "She only buys Sega!"

Then Sonic turned to look at her. "Are you okay?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking? Do you know how risky this is? That guy tried to sell you an EA game."

Sally considered telling Sonic he had,and that the store did not take refunds,but she decided against it.

"I swear." Sonic continued. "If you weren't there I might have…I have just…" Sonic didn't finish his sentence,he just ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Here,you need to eat something,you must be in shock. Get in the car." Sonic said walking her to a gray Volvo,opening the door for her.

"Wait." Sally finally spoke. "You want me to just get in the car?"

Sonic nodded.

"With you?" She asked,crossing her arms in front of her. "Well what happens if I don't?"

"I will drag you in." Sonic responded.

"Fair enough." Sally said and skipped to his car.


	6. Chapter 6 I know what you are

Ch.6 I know what you are…

Sonic and Sally arrived at a restaurant a few miles away from the mall,where Jessica and Angel should probably be waiting for her still. They sat down at a table near the corner,away from everyone else. A waitress came and took their orders.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked.

"Do you have any A positive blood,disease free?" Sonic asked.

"Umm,no." The waitress responded.

"Oh well then I guess I'll have some Dr. Pepper." He said,the waitress wrote it down.

"And you?" She asked addressing towards Sally.

"I'll just have some sweet tea." Sally said.

"All right. I'll be back soon to take your orders." The waitress said,smiling at Sonic,too nice as far as Sally could tell,and exiting towards the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

Sally nodded. "How is it possible that every time I'm in trouble,you are always there to rescue me?"

Sonic shrugged. Just then the waitress arrived with their drinks.

"All right,and what would you like to order?" She said flirtatiously looking at Sonic.

"Well I'm not really hungry." Sally said. "So I guess I'll just have the mushroom ravioli,a Cesar salad,no make that a chicken salad,the cheese omelet,the sushi and shrimp dish,and a plate of noodles."

"And you?" The waitress asked smiling,not taking her eyes off Sonic for even a second.

"I'll just have an extra rare steak." Sonic said not looking at her,but focusing all of his attention on Sally.

"Okay." She said.

Sonic looked at her as she walked away,then he turned around and shuddered. A few minutes later,the waitress arrived with their plates.

"I don't know how," Sally continued with the conversation they were having. "or why,but you always seem to show up exactly when I'm in danger."

"Maybe you are just lucky." Sonic suggested.

"Sonic you're not normal." Sally said. "There's something about you." She said,as Sonic used some kind of tool to sharpen his teeth,although they looked more like fangs. "I wish I knew what it was." Sally continued. "But I just can't place my finger on it." She said as she watched Sonic drink and suck all of the blood off the steak,not bothering to touch the meat.

Sonic sighed. "Maybe I should take you home."

* * *

><p>That night,Sally was getting ready for bed she couldn't stop thinking about Sonic. On the ride back,Sonic said they shouldn't hang out together,because he was dangerous. He said he was a threat to her,that they should not be together anymore,but she still couldn't figure out why. Suddenly she thought about the vampire and werewolves stories Shadow had told her,about the speed Sonic had used to get to her,and the strength he used to push away that taco truck,or beat up that old man. About the way he drank the blood on the steak without eating the meat,and about the way he was always staring at her throat,and suddenly she knew. She knew everything.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sally,can you please tell me what we are doing here?" Sonic asked.<p>

Sally had ambushed him after school. She had told him they needed to talk so she asked him to go into the woods with her,she wanted total privacy whenever she exposed him.

"Sally-" He began,but she cut him off.

"Your amazingly strong,you are incredibly fast,you seem to have a connection with the darkness,and you enjoy the sight of blood."

Sonic only listened,patiently. Sally sighed and continued. "I know what you are." She finally managed to say.

"Say it!" Sonic ordered. "Out loud!"

She did not respond.

"Say it!"

Sally swallowed. "…unicorn!"

"Yes-wait no! Sally isn't it obvious?" He asked.

Sally looked puzzled. Sonic sighed,irritated.

"I'm a vampire." He explained.

"That was my third guess."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Wait! Third? What was your second?" Sonic asked.

"Dentist." Sally responded.

"What?"

"Well,you do enjoy the sight of blood!" Sally defended herself.

"There are so many things not right about you."

Sally just rolled her eyes,it wasn't the first time she heard that. Her therapist had told her something similar.

"Now you see why we should not be together?" Sonic asked,looking at the ground. "I'm dangerous."

"I'm not scared of you." Sally said.

"You should be." Sonic insisted. "Don't you see the danger I put you in? I drink blood,and I crave your blood."

"I don't mind. I mean,I've always wanted to have a sexy,dangerous vampire fall in love with me." Sally said.

Sonic just starred at her.

"I've also wanted for my best werewolf friend to also fall in love with me,and then have him and my vampire boyfriend fight over me. But I can wait,I don't wanna rush things."

"What?" Sonic asked looking confused.

"Please don't try to push me away." Sally continued. "We belong together. Don't you see it? We are going to fall madly in love with each other. Make werewolf enemies,battle an ancient and dangerous vampire clan,get married,have vampire babies,and it will all lead to four best selling books and a movie to follow. I mean if you didn't like me,how come when that pretty waitress at the restaurant was flirting with you,you only paid attention to me? In fact,you looked disgusted by her." Sally challenged.

"I was." Sonic said.

"Because you love me." Sally stated like it was an obvious fact.

"Because she wasn't really a 'she'." Sonic explained.

"Still." Sally said,dismissing his explanation with a shrug.

Sonic threw his hands up in frustration. "Sally! You don't understand! I'm dangerous!"

Sally walked closer to him. "You could never hurt me." She whispered.

"How do you know?"

"Because,I know you." She said looking deeply into his eyes,Sonic starred at her also.

"Don't move." He whispered.

He slowly inched his face closer to hers,Sally's heart started pounding in her chest. Sonic's lips parted just a little. Adrenaline ran through Sally's body as she anticipated his kiss. Their lips were now just a second apart. Sally closed her eyes just a little,but she could still see his hand move slowly towards her face. It was so close she could feel its coolness. Sally closed her eyes,waiting for his caressing touch. Instead she felt a hard,throbbing pain on her cheek.

"Aw!" Sally screamed,covering her cheek with her hand. "You just slapped me! What was that for?"

"You had a spider on your face." Sonic answered.

"But I thought you were gonna kiss me." Sally complained.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Listen Sally,I'll see you Friday,I have to go now."

"Friday?" Sally asked,raising an eyebrow. "But it's only Monday. Aren't you going to be here the rest of the week?"

Sonic shook his head. "I'm going hunting."

"Hunting for what?" Sally asked.

Sonic sighed. "My family and I don't feast on human blood. We consider ourselves vegeterians,it's kind of an inside joke thing. We drink animal blood,so every few months we go hunting for food." Sonic explained.

"And by food you mean blood?"

Sonic nodded.

"Do you think…" Sally began slowly. "that maybe someday I'll be able to watch you hunt?"

"Absolutely not!" Sonic said,raising his voice and scolding at her. "Bring you hunting with me? Are you insane! I mean just look at you! You'll scare off all the game."

"What?!" Sally said offended.

"I mean don't take it the wrong way," Sonic said. "you're a very nice squirrel-"

"Chipmunk!" Sally yelled.

"Chipmunk." Sonic repeated,correcting himself. "But let's face it,you are not pretty and you twitch a lot. It's kind of annoying."

Sally starred at him in disbelief. 'Did he really just say that!?'

"Well I gotta go." Sonic pounded his chest and made a peace sign. "Later Salls!"

He walked away,and Sally just watched him go. She still had the feeling that he really had wanted to kiss her.


	7. I'm back!

I bet you all thought I was gone... Well I'm back! And I'll be updating real SOON :D


End file.
